¿que es mas importante para mi?
by Maryura-chan
Summary: es mi primer fics asi que bueno acepto sugerencias
1. Chapter 1

¿Que es lo mas importante para mi?

-- .xx. --

El equipo de seygaku se encontraba entrenando como siempre…. Todos estaban muy concentrados, ninguno se imaginaba que muy cerca de ellos dos personas planeaban sobre si futuro en el tennis, principalmente el futuro de dos de sus mejores jugadores… Echizen Ryoma y Tezuka kunimitzu….

--Esta segura que quiere que juegue con el, será muy duro para el perder contra mi…decía esto mientras miraba divertida y maliciosamente al capitán de Seygaku…. Además entrenadora Zumire, no creo que sea la solución…

--Nee Rioka es hora de que tome una decisión no se puede quedar aquí para siempre tiene que ver que hacer con su futuro, no será joven por siempre y yo no puedo hacer mas nada… por eso te pedí ayuda a ti, después de todo eres la mejor…

--Bueno yo haré todo lo que pueda además hay otra persona con la que quiero jugar también…

--Te refieres a Ryoma?...-- Bueno tu sabrás lo que haces después de todo eres su Hermana mayor… --decía esto mientras se dirigía a las canchas de tennis donde todos practicaban… Es suficiente por hoy reúnanse todos quiero presentarles a alguien…

--Todos estaban reunidos y miraban intrigados a la acompañante de la entrenadora zumire todos menos Ryoma se preguntaban quien era la joven…

--Como sabrán pronto será el torneo nacional de tennis y por lo tanto tenemos que entrenar más que nunca hay muy buenos equipos y no será fácil ganarles por eso e traído a alguien para que los ayude en su entrenamiento…

--¿Alguien mas? Decía Sadayaru… ¿acaso es esta joven?

--Su nombre es Echizen Rioka y desde mañana entrenara con ustedes…

--¿Echizen, acaso es familia tuya Ryoma? – Decía momo-

--

--Es mi hermana… No sabía que entrenarías con nosotros, savia que no habías venido hasta Japón solo porque nos extrañabas…

--Vamos Ryoma sabes que te extrañe, pero es cierto no vine solo por eso la entrenadora Zumire me pidió que viniera a ayudarles con su entrenamiento…

Y porque cree que necesitamos la ayuda de esta joven entrenadora- decía tezuka- ¿que la llevo a tomar esa decisión?

--Rioka es capitana del equipo nacional de tennis de los estados unidos, esta capacitada paga jugar con cualquiera… La verdad tezuka es que una de las principales razones por las que le pedí ayuda a rioka es para que tenga un partido contigo…

--¿Acaso cree que ella podría ganarme?- decía tezuka mientras miraba con curiosidad a la joven que en este momento estaba con ryoma y momoshiro— Realmente piensa que es necesario que ella entrene con nosotros

--si, espero que sea lo correcto— ya veras cuando juegues con ella porque lo hice—solo espero que todo salga bien sino estaremos en problemas— si tienen alguna queja díganmela ahora –

-- La verdad no me molesta en lo absoluto que ella juegue con nosotros será muy interesante— decía syuusuke--

--si todos están de acuerdo no hay nada que discutir a partir de mañana Rioka entrenara con ustedes, bien me retiro la practica termino.

--oye ryoma porque no me contaste que tenias una hermana tan bonita, eres realmente muy malo amigo—Momoshiro decía esto mientras tomaba a Rioka de la mano—Yo soy Momoshiro un gran amigo de Ryoma…

--Es un placer momoshiro-- oye ryoma nos vamos a casa estoy un poco cansada… nos vemos mañana momoshiro--

--claro nos vemos mañana—

--

--

--A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en la cancha rioka estaba con ryoma calentando en eso llego la entrenadora Zumire—

--Es hora de empezar hoy cambiaremos de entrenamiento el día de hoy jugaran un partido a la vez, el ganador del primero jugara en el segundo y si lo gana pasara al tercero y sucesivamente— --

--quiere enfrentarlos a todos buena táctica—decía Sadayaru mientras como de costumbre escribía en su cuaderno—El perdedor por su parte tomara un baso de mi nuevo jugo energizante súper mejorado…

-- XX – NO PIENSO BEBER ESA COSA DE NO SE QUE CON NO SE QUE—decía Eiji--

--Los primeros serán momoshiro y rioka—veremos si alguno logra ganarle a rioka, esto será muy divertido jeje--

—

--jun veremos como le va a momo—dice syuusuke—esto se pone interesante, veremos como juega la nueva—

--lo ciento querida Rioka pero la verdad es que no me gusta ese preparado, así que tendré que ganarte—

--bien-- listos a jugar, sirve Rioka—espero que la entrenadora sepa lo que hace—dice tezuka--

--y así comenzó el juego Rioka sirvió una bola tan rápida y firme que momoshiro apenas logro verla y no solo momo se quedo estático ante aquel servicio todos incluso en capitán se quedaron sorprendidos—

-- vaya no eres tan mala rioka pero veremos si lo pueden hacer dos veces- dice momo—espero que aya sido un golpe se suerte sino estoy en problemas--

--bien momoshiro creo que terminar esto rápido— jun veremos si son tan bueno los titulares de seygaku—después de todo si papa eligió esta escuela para ryoma fue por algo—

--y así como sirvió la primera lanzo todas las demás para darle a momo una derrota rápida y ciertamente vergonzosa al lo que todos sin acepción no pudieron decir nada…

--no tomo ninguna decisión sin pensarlo bien antes, traje a rioka para que ella les haga ver sus debilidades y puedan mejorarlas, bien eiji eres el siguiente—dice Zumire

--Oye no me ganaras tan fácil a mi, no pienso beber esa cosa de nuevo—dice eiji—

--bueno eso lo veremos—dice rioka

--y bien como rioka gano el juego anterior sigue sirviendo—esta ves sirvió una bola suave lo que sorprendió a todos—

--acaso ya te cansaste—dice eiji

--eiji logro devolverle la bola pero entonces rioka lanzo una bola parecida al la serpiente de kaoru pero mas rápida y con mas rotación que confundió tanto a eiji que no pudo moverse por no saber de que lado iba a tocar el suelo la bola. —

--que rayos fue eso—oye niña que bola fue esa—dice eiji—

--ninguno entendía que pasaba eiji no podía darle a ninguna bola, mas bien no podía ver la bola y sin poder responder, perdió el juego sin anotar un punto…

--la debilidad de eiji son sus ojo de gato, es tiene la habilidad de ver las cosas mas rápido y con mas precisión que una persona común, así como los gatos, al lanzarle una bola rápida pero que a la ves rote sus habilidades felinas caen en desventaja sus ojos siguen cada vuelta que da la pelota y termina mareado y sin poder moverse—momo por su parte es lento por eso no pudo responder a ninguno de mis servicios tienes que mejorar tus reflejos—dice rioka

--rioka los conoce a todos, así que aprovechen sus consejos porque los necesitaran kaoru eres el siguiente—dice zumire

--el juego comenzó y sin más, termino igual que los otros, pasó a jugar Oishi que igual que los otros, termino perdiendo ante rioka…--

--kaoru eres rápido, tienes buenos reflejos, gran resistencia y además eres fuerte, eres un gran jugador, lo único es que juegas desde atrás nunca subes por lo que la maya es tu debilidad, debes enfrentarla—por tu parte oishi eres un gran jugador pero como sub-capitán tu resistencia es muy poca debes mejorarle porque sino te cansaran muy rápido—dice rioka—

--bien tomemos ryoma eres el siguiente—

--bien ryoma veremos como tu hermanita de da una paliza—

--el juego entre los echizen empezó y pues aunque duro un poco mas que los otros el juego lo gano rioka—

--ryoma has mejorado mucho desde la ultima ves que jugamos pero hermano sigues con el mismo juego, hasta que no juegues a tu manera no dejaras de ser echizen júnior debes desarrollar tu propio juego, lo que quiero decirte es que tu juego es el mismo que el de papa—

--esta ves ganarte pero la próxima no será tan fácil rioka—dice ryoma

--eso es lo que espero ryoma—dice rioka

--bien Syuusuke es tu turno de jugar—

--bien lo esteva esperando, jun esto será divertido—dice syuusuke—

--bien el juego entre rioka y syuusuke fue duro, syuusuke es bastante fuerte pero no lo suficiente—rioka gano aunque no por mucho un punto mas de syuusuke y quedaban igual—

--syuusuke fuji quiero otro juego contigo, eres un jugador muy interesante y la verdad es que no creo que yo pueda decirte cual es tu punto débil eres un genio del tennis—

--bien el siguiente es tezuka—pero este partido lo dejaremos para mañana hoy ya están bien cansados— la practica termino--…

continuara


	2. Que es mas importante para mi cap 2

¿Qué es más importante para mí

¿Qué es más importante para mí?

Capitulo #2

-- oye ryoma que crees que pase en el partido de rioka y el capitán--momo--

--pues no se-- los dos son bien fuertes-- la verdad cualquiera podría ganar—ryoma—

--si, pero tu jugaste con los dos ya-- debes saber cual de los dos es mas fuerte—

--

--

-- Tezuka se encontraba en la oficina de la entrenadora llenando unas planillas para el entrenamiento de mañana cuando entro alguien que le cortó la respiración--

--que quieres la practica termino hace rato—

--si es verdad, pero… tengo que hablar contigo—

--¿hablar conmigo?— será en otro momento ahora tengo un compromiso—hablaremos mañana--

--pero—

--estoy un poco apurado—

--bien hablaremos mañana—

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

--

--Tezuka estaba intrigado Rioka aquella joven que hace apenas unas horas era una completa desconocida, aquella joven que le provocaba cierta curiosidad, no podía negar que además de ser una excelente jugadora de tennis era también una hermosa joven… PERO QUE HAGO PENSANDO EN ELLA—yo soy el capitán de seygaku no puedo estar pensando en esas cosas, tengo que preparar las cosas para la practica de mañana—además de que tengo que enfrentarme a ella mañana—

-+-+-+-+

Al otro día—

--todos estaban tomando sus clases respectivamente, solo una persona estaba en las canchas de tennis, calentando y practicando duramente— Echizen Rioka— después de todo ella se enfrentaría a Kunimitzu Tezuka capitán de seygaku y no seria en juego fácil—

--¿NERVIOSA?

--eh!—ha es usted, pues que esperaba este será uno de los partidos mas difíciles a los que me he enfrentado y quien sabe si pueda ganarle—

--¿dudas?—eso no es común en ti—Rioka si hay alguien que puede ganarle a tezuka esa eres tu espero que des todo y hagas lo imposible por ganarle, esto es primordial para lo que le tengo planeado a tezuka y necesito que le ganes para poder realizar mi plan…

--¿Realmente lo pondrá entre la espada y la pared no?

--esto es esencial para el... --

--bueno será mejor que te cambies ya vienen los demás a la practica—

--Ahh!! Este será un juego interesante oishi!!

--Este juego realmente me dará muchos datos sobre tezuka—

--oye ryoma quien crees que gane rioka o el capitán—momo—

--ya te dije que no se momo—solo espero que rioka sepa a lo que se enfrenta este no será un juego fácil--

--bien continuemos con el entrenamiento vasta de calentamiento -- tezuka y rioka a la cancha uno—

--parece que ya empezara el partido- syuusuke—

--oye syuusuke quien crees que gane—eiji—

--sigues con eso—bueno la verdad es que no se ambos son buenos y pues aunque rioka es muy buena (¡o sea me gano a mí!!) a tezuka jamás lo e visto perder las probabilidades son casi iguales cualquiera puede ganar--

--bien rioka servirá ya que ella gano el último juego--

--bien ya empezaron—ryoma—

-- espero que no pienses que me voy a dejar ganar por ti—tezuka--

-- no para nada solo creo que este juego será muy divertido--

--dicho esto le dio una sonrisa a tezuka que lo dejo un poco aturdido—quien es echizen rioka esta niña de ojos grandes y azules, con una sonrisa que le quita el sueño a cualquiera y que justo lo esta haciendo con el— su larga cabellera negra se movía con el viento y su voz lo hacia estremecer, mas cuando mencionaba su nombre —que le pasa con esta chica -- ¿acaso el?--

--bien capitán es hora de empezar—

--dicho esto sirvió una bola rapita y firme que tezuka logro devolver fácilmente—el juego estaba empate ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que rioka sirvió su primera bola y aun siguen con la misma cero puntos cada uno, ninguno deja pasar la bola, ninguno se rinde cada uno da lo mejor y lucha por ser el mas fuerte—

--esto no puede llevan 10 minutos con el mismo servicio—momo—

--vamos rioka deja de jugar y ponte seria—sumire—

-- mi corazón late cada ves mas fuerte—izquierda o derecha-- ¡izquierda! – es increíble hace tiempo que no sentía esta clase de emoción—realmente podría perder este juego-- ¡derecha!—no… no puedo perder tengo que luchar no puedo permitirme perder este juego, este no… -- que es esto no lo permitiré no la dejare pasar—que clase de bola era esa-- -estuvo cerca--

--las cosas ya estaban tensas todos estaban aturdidos tenían 20 minutos con el mismo servicio ninguno de los dos se rendía—

--si que es terco capital—

-- te lo dije—no pienso perder ante ti—

-- valla estos dos son increíbles—momo—oye ryoma que opinas… eh... ¿ryoma? Y ahora a donde se fue este, siempre se desaparece cuando el juego se pone interesante…

-- rioka ya es hora—sumire--

--que tan rápido pero si me estaba divirtiendo—

--deja de jugar ya y tomate las cosas en serio—sumire—

--a que se refiere la entrenadora con que se tome las cosas en serio—

--creo que es justo a esto—syuusuke—

--

-

-

-

-

--reinaba el silencio profundo nadie decía una sola palabra—todos se quedaron sin aliento solo miraban a esa persona que lentamente dejaba la cancha con la raqueta en la mano y la cabeza baja—no decía nada—no articulaba palabra—nadie se atrevía a decirle nada y así desapareció en la lejanía salio del campo estudiantil a un lugar que solo esa persona conocía a pensar lo que acababa de pasar y como pudo permitirlo…

--no me ciento bien con lo que hice—esta segura que fue lo correcto entrenadora—rioka—

--es lo mejor para el—pronto entenderá porque lo hice solo hay que dejarlo solo por un tiempo—

--oye rioka puedo hablar contigo un momento—RYOMA—

-- claro déjame me cambio y nos vamos juntos--

--oye syuusuke el capitán estará bien— eiji—

--solo hay que dejarlo solo para que asimile lo que paso—si nosotros estamos así imagínate como esta el—

--esta rioka fue muy cruel con el—ella sabe que el nunca había perdido --

--es mas que eso eiji— no es solo el que haya perdido sino en la forma en que lo hizo y contra quien—syuusuke—-

--¿porque lo hiciste?—ryoma—

--es algo que aun no puedo decir hermano—la entrenadora sumire me pidió discreción –

-- es que no entiendo—tu no eres así—no te gusta alardear y menos hacer sentir menos a las personas por tu habilidades—tiene que ser algo muy importante para que hayas hecho esto--

-

-- lo es ryoma—no le haría algo así a tezuka por algo que no valiera la pena y te aseguro que cuando lo sepas no me cuestionaras—solo confía en mi--

-

-

-- esta bien no desconfiare de ti— te conozco— pero espero que aclares esto pronto--

--gracias—espero que pueda aclararlo pronto--bueno tengo algo que hacer antes de ir a casa no vemos luego ryoma—

--bien...—

--

-

-

-

--como lo permití-- esto no puede ser verdad debe ser una pesadilla el partido aun no se lleva a cabo-- demonios tiene que ser una pesadilla--

--Tezuka estaba en su casa solo pensando mas bien tratando de creer que todo lo que paso no fue mas que una pesadilla-- hasta yo desearía que fuera así pero no – era tan real como que alguien quien menos el se esperaba esta apunto de tocar su puerta--

--

--

--

--ya voy—dijo en un tono poco alentador y sin ganas—

--quien es…-- ¿que haces tu aquí?—

--yo quería…--

--esperaba a cualquiera menos a ti-- ¿Qué quieres?

--¿puedo pasar?—

--claro pasa—

--tezuka yo…-- mira quería disculparme—

--disculparte—

--si yo se que lo que hice no estuvo bien--

-- no para nada te lo agradezco me abriste los ojos--

--¿Qué?

-- si así es mira gracias a ti e tomado una decisión muy importante que definirá mi futuro--

--y puedo saber cual es esa decisión—

--si lo sabrás-- junto con los demás mañana en la practica—bueno creo que es mejor que te vallas voy de salida--

-- ¿vas a salir?—

--si así es--

--¿con la misma persona con la que saliste el otro día?—

--¿Cómo lo…?- ¿me estas espiando?--

--claro que no-- es solo que últimamente sales mucho a esta hora justamente—

--tengo una vida aparte de ser capitán de la seygaku—adema son tengo que darte explicaciones—

--no tienes que ser grosero—ya me voy—disfruta tu cita--

--no es una-- olvídalo-- ((¿porque me importa lo que ella piense?—tengo que sacármela de la mente—rayos se me hace tarde))

-- papa déjame tranquilo—

--vamos ryoma dime cual es tu novia ¿acaso es la nieta de la entrenadora?—

--ya te dije que solo somos amigos—si que eres fastidioso—

--buenas noches—

--eh-- ¡ha!! Rioka ¿se puede saber donde andabas a esta hora? ¿Jovencita-- a donde vas no ves que estoy hablando contigo?

-- voy a dormir no tengo ánimos, hablamos mañana papa—

- ¿y a este que le pasa ryoma?

--no lo se—pero voy a ver—

--que tienes rioka—

--no es nada, solo estoy cansada y tengo sueño—hablamos después si—

--esta bien—buenas noche—

--Buenas noches—

-

-

-((tezuka tiene novia— pero porque me ciento así— porque me duele que este con alguien—XX--

-

-

-

--Al otro día--

--el entrenamiento estaba por empezar cuando tezuka interrumpió diciendo que tiene un anuncio importante que dar—

--no puedes esperar a que termine el entrenamiento—

--esto es importante entrenadora—

--esta bien—además tengo que hablar contigo después del entrenamiento—

--creo que no será necesario después de lo que diré—

--¿a que te refieres?—

--

-- ya vera--bueno ya que están todos—primero quiero decir que jugar con ustedes en este equipo ha sido una parte importante de mi vida—estoy en la seygaku desde que me inicie en el tennis-- todos sabrán lo que paso ayer aquí así que omitiré esa parte con solo decir que fue uno de los juegos mas importantes que he tenido-- gracias a el y otras cosas que me afectan, pude tomar esta decisión y espero que la respeten—desde hoy dejo el tennis definitivamente—

--¿Qué pero no crees que estas ciento un poco drástico?—rioka—

Tezuka no puedes pasa a mi oficina debemos hablar—

--lo ciento no puedo tengo que irme--

--tezuka espera—rioka—

--adiós rioka—

--pero…--

--continuara--….


	3. Que es mas importante para mi cap 3

¿Que es más importante para mí?

Capitulo no. 3

--debo aclarar que en este capitulo habrá lemon-- y un poco explicito así que si no creen estar listos déjenlo aquí-- no me hago responsable si deciden continuar ya que se los advertí--

--también quiero darles las gracias a los que han llegado hasta este capitulo--

--

--

--Tiene que hacer algo-- no puede permitir que el deje el tennis—

--lo se… las cosas no salieron como esperaba--

--no se puede quedar así como así—yo hice lo que hice porque usted me lo pidió-- no quiero cargar con la culpa de que tezuka dejo el tennis por mi culpa-- no quiero—-

--rioka cálmate así no arreglaras nada--

--pero es que--

--así no eres tu no pierdes la calma tan fácil por eso haz llegado tan lejos--

--tiene razón será mejor hacer algo--

-- que piensas hacer--

--ya vera… nos vemos--

--pero--

-- rioka ya se había marchado rápidamente--

--— ¿rioka estas enamorada?-- no, no puede ser--

--000--000--000--

--esto el lo correcto…. Lo se—pero entonces ¿porque me ciento tan miserable?--

--tezuka se encontraba en su apartamento pensando en la decisión que tomo-- ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que paso-- todos sus amigos lo visitaron tratando de que cambiara de parecer pero ninguno conseguía nada-- todos habían ido-- menos esa persona que el esperaba – aquella persona que aparecía una y otra vez en sus sueños – esa persona aun no lo había ido a ver—pero ¿porque quería el que ella lo fuera a ver?-- ¿porque sueña con ella? Si bien savia el, que por mas que quería ella no iría a verlo-- pero a tezuka le esperaba una sorpresa--

--se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos-- ¿habré cometido un error? No, es lo correcto, hice lo que debía-- pero ¿Por qué? ¿porque siento esto? Así estuvo unos minutos--cuando alguien toco la puerta-- se paro de su mueble y se dirigió a la entrada-- no pensó en quien seria ya todos sus conocidos lo habían visitado, todos menos esa persona-- y si no era ella realmente no le importaba… tenia 3 semanas que no salía de casa, ni siquiera a la escuela—ese tezuka, el mejor en todo en todo, de ese no quedaba nada-- ahora se encontraba solo, en casa, sin hacer nada—¿de que servia salir?—toda su vida se la dedico al tennis, a ser el mejor en todo y de repente un día como si nada, su mundo se derrumbó-- el debía odiar a la persona que lo destruyo, pero no podía-- lo peor era que por mas que trataba no lograba sentir rencor por esa persona-- todo lo contrario, moría por verla, hablarle, pero ella seguro lo veía como un perdedor, otro mas del montón en su lista de fracasados y eso era algo que el no soportaba esa era la razón por la cual-- no podía hablarle, savia lo que pensaba de el-- bueno lo que el creía que ella pensaba de el—--

--Sin más abrió la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa al verla del otro lado, estaba hermosa como siempre, pero con una mirada triste, ¿Qué le pasara? Jamás la había visto con esa mirada, triste, sin ese brillo que lo pone loco, sin esa sonrisa que siente morir al verla, lo veía a el fijamente, con la mirada opaca ¿acaso ella? No, cualquier cosa menos eso--— ¿acaso sentía pena por el?-- podía soportar cualquier cosa, menos que sienta pena por el--preferiría que me diga que me odia a que sienta pena por mi—

--hola tezuka—

Me saludo sin esa emoción que la caracteriza, sin duda pasa algo, esta rara, o acaso ¿esta es al verdadera? ¿Y todo lo de antes fue solo una actuación?--que haces aquí-- de digo, no quiero saber si fue una actuación, ya no aguantaría otro golpe--

--quiero hablar contigo--

--(¿hablarme? ¿Qué será lo que le pasa? --Quiero a la antigua, la que me gano, la que me hace reír aunque no lo demuestre, quiero a la rioka que es feliz, a la que yo...)-tu y yo no—apenas eso le alcanzo a decir cuando ella-- me interrumpe--

-- (¿Qué pensaras? No quieres verme ¿verdad? Pero no me importa, no me iré sin decirte lo que ciento… sin decirte que… te interrumpo no quiero que me rechaces, no sin antes que lo sepas todo) --se que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero yo si tengo que decirte unas cosas así que permiso--(entro sin que me invites a tu casa, tu casa , es igual a ti, única, hermosa, sin duda no hay otra como esta, tan calida pero a la vez tan fría—te quedas mirándome ¿Qué pensaras?)

-- y sin mas rioka entro a la casa tezuka—dejándolo sorprendido-- tezuka cerro la puerta y fue hasta donde estaba rioka se sentó en el mueble de antes --

-- (estas en mi casa, ¿que quieres? ¿Jugar conmigo? Bien… te seguiré el juego, si es lo que quieres) --bien te escucho--

--(empiezo ha decir un grupo de tonterías, lo único que yo quiero decirte es que te amo, y que lamento todo lo que te hice, perdóname, eres el mejor jugador de tennis que conozco y que no es justo que lo abandones por mi culpa) yo soy campeona internacional, capitana de mi propio equipo y sin mas mi carrera en el tennis ya es conocida mundialmente-- dime algo-- ¿crees que yo vendría hasta Japón para entrenar en la seygaku, jugar con sus miembros y hacerte quedar mal ante ellos?-- no crees que debería estar entrenando con mi equipo-- la entrenadora zumire es una gran amiga-- siempre me a apoyado en todo-- ella me llamo para que viniera hasta aquí por una sola razón-- tu-- a jugar contra ti--

-- (me echas en cara que solo estas aquí porque sumire te lo pidió--) se que ella te lo pidió-- pero-- (me interrumpes de nuevo, ya es la segunda ves)

--tezuka tu vida entera jugaste en la seygaku, desde que eras un niño que apenas podía con la raqueta—después de todo el tennis es lo mas importante para ti-- y siempre lo ha sido y aun sabiendo que estas a un nivel superior que los de tu equipo te quedaste con ellos-- sabes porque-- no es que ellos te necesiten-- es que tienes miedo de jugar con personas que sean mas fuertes que tu-- tienes tanto miedo de perder que mira lo que haces cuando por fin alguien te derrota-- se que no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo pero era algo que debías vivir-- tezuka es hora que dejes la seygaku es cierto, pero no para encerrarte aquí sino para que juegues profesionalmente-- ¿que perderás unos partidos?— ¿quien no ha perdido?-- mis primeros juegos profesionalmente fueron unas vergüenza para mi-- pero es algo que me ayudo a superarme y es algo que tienes que hacer--

--eso lo se-- no crees que yo también quiero hacerlo-- todo lo que quiero es hacer una carrera profesionalmente ganarme el respeto de los mejores y ser algún día uno de ellos-- pero es que toda mi vida he contado con un equipo… mi equipo-- no se si pueda hacerlo bien sin ellos-- son mi apoyo por lo que me muestro fuerte--

-- tal vez al principio sea difícil pero no es algo a lo que le debas temer—-todos pasamos por lo mismo no debes renunciar, se que es diferente al tennis que juegas ahora pero a fin de cuantas es tennis lo que mas amas—y tus amigos lo entenderán porque ellos también quieren lo mejor para ti—yo quiero lo mejor para ti-- además si quieres puedo ayudarte—acompañarte y guiarte hasta que te sientas seguro—

--(¿ayudarme? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ayudarías?) ¿Porque haces esto?— ¿zumire te pidió que viniera?—

--no, vine porque me preocupas, por que yo te…-- (no, no puedo, no tengo el valor para decírselo)

-- (termina, termina de decirlo) ¿si?-

--te estimo mucho y admiro como jugador— (¡rayos! rioka Echizen eres una cobarde) además fue a eso que vine a ayudarte-- (soy una idiota)

-- (no creo que era eso lo que quería decir ¿será que? ¿Por qué no me mientes? Se te nota, no sabes mentir) Si, solo a eso viniste ¿no?--

--(ya basta rioka, tengo que decírselo ahora, aunque me rechace) si vine porque me lo pidieron, pero también porque deseaba conocerte-- vamos tezuka ¿crees que dejaría todo por cualquiera?—-

--Que paso- pregunta rioka...ya que tezuka se quedo estático al escucharla--

-- (¿Acaso ella? ¿Seria posible? ¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo?)--

--Rioka por su parte no podía creer lo que había dicho--

-- (¿crees que dejaría todo por cualquiera? ¿En que estaba pensando?—Bueno es que la verdad no pienso en otra cosa que no sea el -- pero ¿Por qué me mira así?)--

--acercándose un poco caminando hacia ella-- la miro fijamente sin creer aun lo que escucho... lo que pareció poner roja a rioka que inmediatamente desvío su vista...no podía ser...su atracción por Tezuka se le estaba volviendo imposible de ocultar—no savia que hacer o mejor dicho si savia solo que no se atrevía--

--Tezuka le seguía mirando no podía apartar su vista de ella—ella, la que cambio su vida desde que la vio… rioka estaba nerviosa y se le notaba a leguas lo cual hizo a tezuka sonreír-- rioka se perdió en esa sonrisa-- cuantas veces soñó con esa sonrisa, pero ahora que realmente estaba pasando se veía mas hermoso que nunca—el estaba sonriendo para ella, solo para ella-- le respondió con otra sonrisa lo cual hizo que todo el nerviosismo que sentían pasara a segundo plano ahora solo importaba lo que ellos dos estaban sintiendo y en como se lo iban a demostrar el uno al otro--

--Tezuka miro a rioka tan indefensa que se veía y el moría por protegerla-- se acerco tanto que sus rostros casi rozaban, podía olerla perfectamente y se dio cuanta de que podía morir así, teniéndola así de cerca, y seria el hombre mas feliz-- cuanto la amaba—porque si, no podía negar que la amaba mas que a nada en todo el mundo, que -- ella se estaba convirtiendo en lo mas importante para el--

--Tezuka—… susurró rioka-- pero fue callada por tezuka quien deposito un dedo sobre sus labios-- cuan suaves eran, cual deliciosos serian-- no podía contenerse tenia que probarlos --no se contuvo y la beso— rioka tardo unos segundos en reaccionar pero lo hizo correspondió el beso con tal desesperación-- como si tuviera miedo de que se arrepintiera-- ¿estaba soñando? Si era así no quería despertar nunca-- ya no era suficiente un simple beso deseaba mas que eso--abrió la boca para profundizar recibiendo la lengua de tezuka que se deslizo rápidamente buscando la de ella sumergiéndose los dos en una danza de lenguas-- cada uno mostraba tanta desesperación-- habían esperado tanto que ahora que lo estaban viviendo tenían miedo de que terminara-- prolongaron el beso tanto como pudieron-- pero tuvieron que separase-- no porque querían sino porque les hacia falta aire--

--tezuka la abrazo con tanta fuerza, ella sin duda le correspondía y no podía ser mas feliz, le beso nuevamente los labios pero ya no fueron suficiente quería besarle toda bajo lentamente hasta su cuello sacándole unos cuantos gemidos dando a entender que le gustaba—poco a poco que saco la blusa que rioka llevaba puesta dejándolo ver lo hermosa que era – rioka por su parte aparto el miedo y se entrego a aquello que sentía lo despojo poco a poco de su camisa temblando-- para encontrarse con su pecho tan calido, tan hermoso-- tezuka le quito el sostén y lo dejo caer para quedarse estático ante tanta belleza—realmente estaba pasando— beso sus senos les dio pequeños mordisco – rioka estaba sumida en tanto placer dejaba escapar gemidos que le dejaba ver a tezuka cuando estaba disfrutando—tezuka cargo a rioka entre sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación sin dejar de besarla—la deposito en su cama—

--¿estas segura de que quieres que siga?--

--claro que estoy segura—tezuka yo te amo—quiero que sigas—

--tezuka sonrió—ella le había dicho que lo ama—la beso con mas pasión que antes—bajo hasta su falda la cual le quito dejando ver sus bragas—las cuales también desaparecieron en la habitación—subió hasta su boca y nuevamente la beso—rioka por su parte también había desnudado por completo a tezuka-- sus cuerpos rozándose acariciándose completamente desnudos en un mar de gemidos—tezuka bajo hasta la intimidad de rioka la cual beso, degusto y disfruto hasta la ultima gota-- los gemidos de rioka subieron cada vez eran mas fuerte como el placer que tezuka le estaba dando-- tezuka subió a su boca y la beso-- rioka incorporándose-- bajo hasta la entrepierna de tezuka tomando su miembro y metiéndolo en su boca dando masajes e imitando una danza subiendo y bajando—tezuka estaba perdido ante tanto placer—ya no aguanto mas y acabo en la boca de rioka—la cual bebió hasta la ultima gota—rioka subió y le dio a probar a tezuka de su propio sabor—tezuka entonces preparo a rioka para entrar en ella—no era la primera vez para tezuka pero si para rioka así que la trato lo mas suave y dulce que pudo—entro poco a poco en ella—rioka al principio sintió un dolor horrible pero poco a poco el dolor se mezclo con placer y después ya era solo placer lo que sentía—un placer enorme-- tezuka por su parte al ver que ella ya lo estaba desfrutando poco a poco subió el ritmo -- la habitación estaba inundada de gemidos de placer por parte de los dos—ya no aguantaron mas y los dos acabaron de nuevo pero esta ves unidos y al mismo tiempo lo que hizo que fuera mejor—estaban agotados rioka de recostó sobre tezuka y este la abrazo y beso su frente—estaban casi dormido--

--yo también te amo rioka-- te amo desde el primer día en que te vi--

--y sin duda tu eres lo más importante para mí—dicho esto los dos se rindieron ante el sueño para despertar al otro día abrazados…sonrojados de solo pensar en lo que paso la noche pasada entre ellos… pero para nada arrepentidos ya que una historia completamente diferente acababa de dar inicio entre ellos….

--

--continuara--

-

-

-

Bien hasta aquí el tercer capitulo—los que han llegado hasta aquí permítanme darles las gracias, de nuevo – este es el primer finc que escribo así que si lo han seguido hasta aquí es porque piensan que no soy tan mala-- así que gracias (es especial a cierta chica que me odia pero que también ha llegado hasta aquí leyendo mi finc… si te gusto este capitulo házmelo saber ¡gracias!)-- si tienen alguna sugerencia- corrección—opinión – o lo que sea por favor háganmelo saber--


End file.
